Toshiro's extended Vacation
by mypinkythumb
Summary: Toshiro is having a vacation in the world of the living for well, who knows how long. Just hanging out and chaos! Rated T for suggestions and what not...  I didn't mean for dot dot dot to be naughty...  xP
1. Chapter 1

Captain Hitsuguya's Office

"Captainnn!" sang a, oh, so familiar voice as she opened the door to the quiet office. "How are y…" Rangiku abruptly stopped talking when she realized it was raining paperwork and that her captain was on the ground.

"MATSUMOTOOO!" yelled Toshiro so all of the seireitei could hear. Of course everyone knew Rangiku did some thing to tick her captain off again so they just shrugged and went back to what ever it was they were doing.

"Captain I'm sorry" she said with some concern as she helped him up. "I didn't think I could ever scare you out of your seat" she said giggling.

"I was in deep thought about work!" he said shaking away her hand that helped him up. Toshiro had just lied though. He was thinking about how he was going to the world of the living for a week and what he'd do there. Of course he would visit grandma Haru and play soccer with Karin.

"That so?" said Rangiku questioningly. "Well, what ever! I just wanted to see you before you left to the world of the living!" she said cheerfully. "If I didn't know any better…." "You're picking up these papers Matsumoto" interrupted Toshiro.

"As I was saying…." Said Rangiku ignoring her captain. This just made Toshiros right eye brow twitch. "If I didn't know any better you were thinking about that girl from the world of the living." She said grinning.

"No… I was thinking about work. Stop coming to such stupid conclusions!" said Toshiro with a vain throbbing in the right corner of his forehead.

"I bet you're going to the world of the living just to see her" Matsumoto said smiling. She knew she was getting on Toshiros nerves.

"Stop coming up with stupid conclusions! I'm going there to see grandma Haru" Toshiro spat back angrily with two fingers on his forehead.

"But you're not denying it! I bet you like…" "MATSUMOTO!" shouted Toshiro. He shunpoed out of the room and to the senkaimon before she could see him blushing angrily.

_Stupid Matsumoto. Of course I don't like her. I don't understand Matsumoto and how her brain works…._

At the world of the living

Toshiro could see the field that Karin usually played soccer on. She was there playing with her four other friends. Toshiro just leant again a tree and watched. They kicked the ball around for a hour before they stopped playing and decided to leave. When they were picking up their stuff Toshiro turned around to see a little kid a few yards behind him crying. Suddenly Toshiro felt a big smack on the back of his head. He realized some one kicked a soccer ball at him when he wasn't paying attention. He turned around the see the Karin laughing at him.

"Oi toshiro!" Karin shouted as she ran up to him. "Did you just watch us play and not join in?" she asked while picking up her soccer ball.

"I wasn't invited to play" Toshiro said back coldly. Of course she used his first name again.

"Of course you weren't invited! We didn't see you!" she stated obviously.

"…" Toshiro had nothing to say and just glared at her with his cold eyes.

"Oh well. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I have a week off and I decided to come here and stay at Inoue's.

"Really? Well you might want to come over my house for dinner tonight because I know you hate her cooking" she said giggling.

Toshiro thought about the last time he had her food. He had night mares of big green shrimps chasing him. "Thanks for inviting me. I'll defiantly come." He said with an almost green face.

"Oh okay! We should head back to my place then. Yuzu is probably almost done with dinner. Oh and hi." She said with a carefree smile.

"Hi" he said simply.

Kurasaki Household

Karin and Toshiro entered the house and into the kitchen. It smelt good with many mixing smells and flavors.

"Karin you made it just in time! Dinner is about to start." Yuzu said in her cheerful way while taking a pan off the stove. She then looked over her shoulder to see another person.

"Yuzu, Toshiro is here for dinner too" Karin explained while Toshiro just crossed his arms and looked away. He knew what was coming.

"Karin! You haven't brought your boyfriend here in ages!" she squealed.

"We're not dating!" Toshiro and Karin said together.

"Toshiro is just here because Inoues cooking sucks." She said quite frank. Toshiro wasn't paying attention and was trying to keep the room temperature from going down. Once they sat down the vain above his right eyebrow throbbed as he rubbed it.

"Karin you should have taken a shower before dinner… you're all sweaty" Yuzu said uncheerfully.

"Yeah, well that would be rude to Toshiro. You know…. To just leave him here for you to interrogate him." She said blankly.

"I wouldn't interrogate anyone! And it's rude that you smell and have sweat all over you." Yuzu said strongly.

"Yeah, what ever" Karin said waving her off. Mean while Toshiro was trying to figure out what they were eating and how he would eat it. Karin and Yuzu argued while Toshiro was in deep thought.

_What is this? Are Karin and Yuzu picking it up with their hands? Do I grab a certain part? _

Toshiro picked up the food by the part that Karin and Yuzu were holding onto and bit it.

_It tastes good… I've never had any thing like it! _Toshiro thought as his eyes widened.

"Do you like it Toshiro? I got from the nearby pizzeria." Yuzu said smiling. Toshiro just nodded like he understood what she was talking about. Toshiro looked at Karin then the food in his hand and back confused. Karin had to hold back a smile.

"This is really good _**Pizza**_ Yuzu. We should eat more _**Pizza **_more often because I really like this _**Pizza**_…" Karin said smiling. Toshiro caught on.

_So it's called pizza? What a strange name. It tastes very good. I wonder what exactly is on it. It tastes kind of cheesy, but not like the cheese in the sereitei. It also has sweat taste to it also. I'll have to remember that… Pizza. I wonder what a pizzeria is though. _

Karin's Room

"You liked the pizza, huh Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"It's Hitsuguya and yes I liked the pizza. But what's a pizzeria?" Toshiro responded a little too seriously. Karin laughed.

"It's the place where they make the pizza. A restaurant. We can go there later this week for lunch if you want. We can just eat there too." Karin said with her hands behind her head. Toshiro nodded in approval. He and Karin decided to come up here because Yuzu was watching some stupid teen drama show, Karin's dad went to visit a friend and ichigo… well who knows (He's dead O_O! No, That's not possible xD).

For a while Toshiro and Karin just talked about random stuff. They talked about animals, soccer, paperwork, and so on. Toshiro and Karin were laughing at a story Karin told about her flicking an eraser at her teacher when Toshiro said he had to go.

"Bye Toshiro!" Karin and Yuzu said together at the door.

"Bye. See you later" Toshiro said walking out the door.

"Oi! Toshiro we should go to grandma Haru's together tomorrow!" Karin yelled waving. Toshiro's heart beat went up little at the word together and he just smiled and nodded back at her.

Walking On some Street

_It was nice hanging out with Karin. "We should go to Grandma Haru's together tomorrow"_ _Together. _Toshiro felt chills go down his back when he thought that. He just shrugged and ignored it. He kept walking in the dark until he finally got to Orihme's. He knocked on the door. Orihme opened the door right away. She had a big goofy smile and shouted

"Hitsuguya!" and hugged him. Toshiro just stood there awkwardly.

"Jeez Orihme. Don't scare your guests" said a girl on the couch with spiky black hair. Toshiro thought she looked familiar. Then he recalled her being at the winter war and was one of the people who woke up early.

"Hitsuguya come in!" Orihme said happily. Toshiro walked in and looked around. Her apartment looked the same. He could smell some thing, but not quite sure what.

"Hitsuguya, me and Orihme were going to watch a scary movie. You're more then welcomed to watch with us." The black haired girl said. Toshiro nodded seeing he had nothing else to do. He went to the couch and sat down next to the two girls.

"I'm Tatsuki by the way" The black hair girl said. Toshiro nodded.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsuguya" Toshiro responded politely.

The movie they were watching wasn't really that scary to Toshiro. It was just a bunch of zombies eating people. It was pretty stupid. Orihme on the other hand was curled up in a ball and screamed when ever something popped out. Tatsuki… well she yelled at the TV like it was listening. She was telling the people about to be eaten to fight back and to rip the zombies head off while throwing pop corn at the zombies. What a night for Toshiro it was. The two girls ended up asleep on the couch so Toshiro just got the blankets Orihme had for and put one on them. He set up the rest on the floor and slept behind the couch that night. He didn't sleep very well but he did have one dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is chapter two. I didn't say this in the first chapter but every one is two years older then in the present manga. So for example Karin is 15. Okay, so this chapter is just to help get things really moving.

Disclaimer: I do not own to manga/anime bleach… other wise I would have gotten Matsumoto to spike some of Toshiros water melon with sake!

_Toshiro and Karin were running. Running away from the zombies. Toshiro stopped to unsheathe his zanpakuto. Unfortunately, since he stopped the zombies were able to grab hold of Karin (this all makes sense in his mind…). He then did the only thing that would kill all the zombies and let Karin live: __**He jumped out the window and died **__(still makes sense in his mind). Suddenly Toshiro was in a room made entirely out of wood. _

"_What does this mean?" he asked him self out loud._

"_It means that you like, like, her!" said Ganju (this guy is awesome) like a 3__rd__ grader. _

"_What do you mean? Hey! Where did you even come from!" Toshiro yelled. _

"_It means exactly what I said. I came from the hog clan… sensei" Ganju said bowing. _

"_Sensei?" Toshiro questioned. Then he realized he was a very chubby over sized pig who had a gold name plate that said "Jackie Chan". _

"_Now Jackie Chan style!" Yelled Ganju doing a back flip. _

"NO! NOT JACKIE CHAN STYLE!" Yelled Toshiro bolting up awake.

"See! Even Hitsuguya thinks Jackie Chan style is stupid Orihme… although, Tatsuki style has a ring to it." Said Tatsuki. Apparently when Toshiro was still asleep Orihme and Tatsuki saw a fly on the coffee table. So Orihme yelled "Jackie Chan style!" then karate chopped the fly. Tatsuki said Jackie Chan style was stupid and that she shouldn't do that. Orihme of course argued then suddenly Toshiro was up and yelling.

"Good morning Hitsuguya! I got a call from Kurosaki Yuzu. She wanted to invite you out to breakfast today with her and Karin. I hope you don't mind, but I said yes for you." Orihme chirped with a big grin.

_Previously on the phone_

"_Ring! Ring!_" The phone sang. Orihme went over to pick it up to find that it was Kurosaki Yuzu on the other end.

"Orihme!"

"Yuzu!"

"Okay Orihme, I have a very important mission I need to share with you and it's top secret..." Yuzu looked around her to see if any one was around then started speaking in a hushed tone. "Okay, so you know how Hitsuguya is staying in the world of the living for a week…"

"Mhm" Orihme replied.

"Well in the one week he's here I'm going to make him and Karin realize their undeniable love for each other!" She squealed.

"Awww! That's a great plan Yuzu! I'll help in any way!" Orihme squealed back.

"Okay so tell Hitsuguya that he's invited to go out to breakfast with me and Karin. When the three of us are on our way to I'll make up an excuse as to why I have to leave so suddenly. Then they'll be alone and realize their undeniable love!" Yuzu said almost ready to scream with joy.

"Great plan Yuzu! I'll invite Hitsuguya." Orihme said giggling with joy. She then hung up the phone.

"What plan? Why are you so happy?" Tatsuki asked uncertain.

"I'm setting Hitsuguya and Kurosaki Karin up on a break fast date! Then they'll realize their undeniable love for each other!" Orihme explained with all her giddiness.

"Undeniable love? I didn't even know they knew each other…" Tatsuki said not really caring about it all.

"When ever Hitsuguya comes to the world of the living he visits Karin and hangs out with her" Orihme explained.

"and how do you know this?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Rukia and Yuzu" Orihme answered quickly.

"How do they know?"

"Well Yuzu is Karin's twin so she just knows. Rukia knows because of the Women's Association in the soul society. At the SSWA Matsumoto Rangiku always updates about her captain when ever he does some thing a bit out of character. Such as sneaking off for the day when they are in the world of living and hanging out with Karin." Orihme said a bit too casually.

"Oh, I see" Tatsuki nodded acting like it was normal. "Hey, is that a fly?"

"Hiyah! Jackie Chan style!"

Back to the Present

"Oh, okay. What time?" Toshiro asked.

"At ten. So in a half hour" Orihme said a little too happily. Although, that is just like Orihme isn't it?

"I'll take a shower then" Toshiro said walking out of the room.

"He's so cute. He wants to look and smell his best!" Orihme said suppressing a giggle. Tatsuki just rolled her eyes.

29 Minutes and 43 seconds later

"Hitsuguya there her!" Orihme called out while holding the door open. Toshiro walked up to the door to find a very energetic Yuzu and a very tired Karin.

"Hi Hitsuguya!" Yuzu said waving, smiling, and slightly jumping at the same time.

"Hey" Karin said blinking. She was obviously trying to keep her self awake. Toshiro nodded and walked out the door.

"Bye Inoue and Tatsuki. Thank you." He said to the two girls before Orihme shut the door.

On the way to Breakfast

All three of them were walking on the side walk in silence. Karin and Toshiro were walking side by side while Yuzu was a few feet behind them. Yuzu of course did this so she could watch them.

"Man I had a strange dream last night" Karin said breaking the silence.

"Oh? What was it about" Yuzu asked.

"Well I was eating then a big Mexican pizza challenged me to a soccer match. I pretty sure I lost because I never scored but the pizza got the ball in the net multiple times. But it said I won because Toshiro showed up" she explained with a yawn. "I think it has to do with that one time you helped me beat the middle school kids 3 years ago Toshiro." She said starting to laugh. Toshiro just smiled.

"You helped Karin beat middle school kids Hitsuguya?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah" he simply replied. Then he frowned. "It's Hitsuguya Kurosaki." He said facing Karin.

"Yeah what ever, like…"

"Oh shoot! I promised Hana I'd come over at ten!" Yuzu said interrupting Karin then running off. "Sorry guys" She yelled behind her shoulder. Karin and Toshiro just knid of stared at her as she ran off and turned at the corner.

"Well that was strange" Karin commented.

"Yeah…" Toshiro agreed.

"Oh well. Come on. Let's go!" Karin said when Toshiro didn't start walking.

Eating Breakfast

"These are good" Toshiro commented.

"Yeah. They're chocolate chip pancakes. You put this syrup stuff on it." Karin said giving Toshiro the syrup. He drenched the pancakes with the stuff not knowing how much to put on. Karin wasn't sure what to do so she just went along with it and drenched hers too. Toshiro wasn't sure how to eat it so he watched Karin out of the corner of his eye. She picked up the fork and knife and cut the pancake then ate it with the fork.

"Of course" Toshiro muttered quietly.

"What?" Karin asked as he picked up the silver wear and the pancake.

"Nothing" he said nodding. Then he put the pancake piece into his mouth. His eye's widened. He almost coughed because it was so sweet. He liked it though.

"Do you like it?" Karin asked smiling. Toshiro nodded quickly. After 5 minutes Toshiro ate 4 pancakes while Karin was half way done with her second. Karin laughed at how much Toshiro ate when they decided to finally leave.

"What?" He asked.

"You ate a lot!" She said holding onto her stomach. "I'm surprised you're not fat!" she said laughing even more. Toshiro just glared at her.

"Karin?" said a girl who was about 5 inches taller then Toshiro, he's only 5 feet tall (Do the math…).

"Chikako? Why are you here?" Karin asked.

"I was about to drop off a note to my brother. He works here remember?" Chikako told Karin.

"Oh yeah. He probably avoided me. Knowing what we did to him last time." Karin said with a mischievous grin. Chikako laughed.

"Yeah. Good times" Chikako glanced at Toshiro. He just glared at her because she looked taken back by him. Probably because of his hair.

"Oh! This is Hitsuguya Toshiro!" Karin said forgetting he was there.

"Hello" Toshiro mumbled.

"Hi. I'm Sasaki Chikako" she said brightly.

"Toshiro this is a really good friend of mine that I go to school with" Karin explained. Toshiro just nodded. "You should come and hang out with us Chikako." Karin said to the girl.

"Alright! Let me just give my brother the note. Be right back!" She said and ran off.

"A friend from school?" Toshiro asked.

"About my only friend who's in my class and is actually female" Karin explained. Toshiro just nodded.

"What about your soccer friends?" Toshiro asked when it came back to him.

"They're in a different classes so I don't see them that often in school" Karin said with a frown. "But I really only get along with Chikako in my class. That's because we both think every one else in it is just stupid or annoying. I also tend to have a lot of fun with her" Karin said thoughtfully. Toshiro again just nodded. He could understand. He always has a lot of fun with Karin.

"Alright what do you guys want to do?" Chikako asked when she walked out the door.

"Well… I wanted to show Toshiro around" Karin replied. She called Toshiro, Toshiro. This made a vein throb. Right when he was going to correct Karin Chikako interrupted.

"You're not from around here Toshiro?" Chikako said smiling. Toshiro took a calming breath.

"I prefer to be called Hitsuguya…" toshiro said then gave Karin a dirty look. He continued "and no I am not from around here" Toshiro finished.

"Oh. Okay" Chikako said smiling more. She knew this guy would be fun to bother. Karin knew what what her friend was thinking and she started smiling even more to.

"Maybe we should do aot of different fun things" Karin suggested. Chikako knew what Karin meant by fun

"Yeah!" Chikako agreed eagerly. Toshiro just shrugged. What a day he was going to have. To bad he didn't realize how mischievous the two girls can get when around eachother.

Poor Toshiro. He's going to get tortured by two teenage girls. Haha oh well. Note to Jackie Chan: Tatsuki didn't really mean it when she said you were stupid. She was just full of her pride and thought she could beat you in any fight is all. I hope to update soon to let you know what the girls do to him. It would actually be nice to have some suggestions as to what they do… so yeah! Until later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaay! I updated! Okay, so I'm probably going to update over the weekends for now on. Just because I have to fight off zombies during the week and they can't enter my house on weekends… (I lied I have school!). Sooo yeah. Thank you to the people, that I'm too lazy to list, for reviewing! It lets me know if I'm going in the right direction… And sorry if I make spelling/grammar mistakes… It's my worst subject in school(I say it counts as a subject).! With that I give you, DRUM ROLLS, chapter 3! (!Note: when some one talks they might not use correct words and what not!) **

"Did we really have to slushy's right after breakfast?" Toshiro complained while walking down some alley way with Karin and Chikako.

**5 Minutes ago**

"_I have got a idea!" Chikako announced proudly. "We should get slushy's from the "Ice Dragon" she said pointing a little blue shop past the park and onto another rode._

"_Great idea." Karin said nodding. _

"_We just ate breakfast.. I don't think you guys need more food (Toshiro guessed it was food. He doesn't know most types of food, remember?)" Toshiro disagreed. _

"_So what" The two girls said unison. _

"_If you don't want one, just stay here while me and Chikako go." Karin said. Before Toshiro could talk anymore they were already half-way there. _

_**In the slush shop **_

_ "Okay, Karin do you have that watery liquid stuff that knocks people out?" Chikako asked. _

"_I always have it… just incase some one get's attacked by a hollow. 'Cause y'know I wipe there memory after wards. Soul Society won't give me a memory changing thing and Urahara will probably make me sweep floors for it" Karin grumpily said. _

"_Great! But, sorry about that SS and hat n'clogs dilemma. Alright! We'll get Hitsuguya (uses his last name when he's not there) a slushy. He'll have to drink it or it'd be rude. We put the WLS into his slushy. Then, when he gets knocked out we'll do funny things to him like draw on his face or some thing." Chikako explained. She thought this was a absolutely brilliant plan. _

"_Erhm. One question. What's WLS?" Karin asked._

"_Watery Liquid Stuff" Chikako said while paying for three slushy's. Karin chuckled at her friend and did care that she was using her 'WLS' for a prank. _

_**At the fountain in the middle of the park**_

_ "Here Toshiro" Chikako held out a blue slushy in Toshiros face. Toshiro just looked at it. _

"_Please call me Hitsuguya and…" just as Toshiro was going to decline the blue offering (from the gods of course) Karin interrupted him._

"_You should take it Toshiro" Karin said innocently, considering the fact there was WLS in that particular slushy. Toshiro sighed and took the slushy. Chikako couldn't help but notice how he took it immediately after Karin told him to do so. She was starting to smile but, when she caught her self she suppressed it. _

**In some alley way in the present**

**(That's not sketchy…)**

"Did we really have to slushy's right after breakfast?" Toshiro complained while walking down some alley way with Karin and Chikako.

"Slushy's are awesome!" Karin stated while putting her slushy in Toshiros face. Toshiro just brushed her slushy and hand away. Not really caring if they are awesome or not.

Chikako started talking and said "Yeaaaah! They're real snazzy". When the words snazzy came out of Chikako's mouth the two girls burst into a giggle fit. Toshiro just stared at them wondering why the word snazzy humored them. He eventually mentally shrugged and just watched them laugh. Little did he know, his slushy was melting and he hadn't even had a drink of it yet. The two girls stopped laughing when they realized this and stared at him then the drink and back at him (think of a dog looking at a toy then back to you).

"Toshiro, if you don't drink that it'll melt and you can't use Hyorinmaru" Karin said jokingly. Of course she stupidly didn't realize that Toshrio didn't know Chikako was aware of Soul Society and such. Chikako also wasn't aware of Toshiro being a shinigami and there for didn't know he had a zanpakuto.

Toshiro drank his slushy hoping she wouldn't ask about Hyorinmaru until she said "Who's Hyorinmaru?".

"Oh he's…" Karin said until Toshiro blurted out…

"He's my stuffed dragon!".

"A stuffed dragon?" Chikako said taken back. Then she started laughing hysterically. "You of all people have a stuffed dragon? Let alone you admitted it!" She said laughing her but off. After five minutes of Chikakos laughing Karin finally got her attention.

"Chikako!" Karin shouted. She was holding sleeping Toshiro in trust fall position. "Dude, I've been trying to get your attention. He's been asleep ever since you started laughing. So help me now!" Karin said/shouted grumpily.

"Oh" Chikako could only manage to say giggling. It was funny to see Toshiro sleeping and falling on Karin. "We should lay him down on the ground" Chikako suggested. They then laid him down on the warm pavement in the alley way.

After laying him down, Chikako grabbed a sharpie from her black and white plaid bag. She drew whiskers and a mustache on Toshiros face. The two girls laughed incredibly hard. When they finally calmed down, Chikako grabbed her **BAG OF TORTURE**.

"No! Chikako don't use the bag of torture!" Karin shouted at her friend. She was worried she would hurt Toshiro when he was utterly defenseless.

"Relax! I'm just getting some super glue, kitty ears, and pink hair dye!" She half whispered half shouted while rummaging threw her bag. She got all the contents she mentioned and spread them out on the ground. First, she super glued the kitty ears to Toshiros head. Then she dyed his hair pink. It wasn't enough to Chikako. The idea then came to her. She grinned mischievously. Karin figured she'd probably take pictures or some thing. Instead, Chikako took of Toshiros white shirt and threw it aside. Karin couldn't help but feel her heart beet speed up a bit.

"Chikako, uh, what are you doing?" a very confused Karin asked.

"I'm taking his shirt off so I can draw a face on his tummy" Chikako said deep into her drawing (artistic person…). Karin started to study Toshiro then caught her self and looked away.

In the end, Chikako drew faces on both of Toshiros nipples and a big one on his tummy. His belly button was the mouth and she added a nose and two eyes.

"Hey Karin! Get rid of his shirt" Chikako commanded. Karin just sighed and shrugged. Chikako was in her "mode". The mode where she's unconsciously bossy and Alpha male. Karin picked up Toshiro abandoned shirt and walked down the alley way and to the park.

When she got to the park she looked around. She thought about what to do with it. She questioned hanging it in the tree but she knew Toshiro would find. She could berry it but, then she'd get dirty and it'd be obvious she was digging (doesn't care about getting dirty apparently…). She sighed. Then she saw some guy with blonde hair. It looked like he got ice cream on his pink shirt and was frowning at it while some group of girls laughed while trying to help him clean it off.

Karin ran up to the group and threw the shirt in the guys face and yelled "your welcome!" while running away back to Chikako and half-naked, sleeping, Toshiro.

Karin walked into the alley way to find Toshiro just in some plaid boxers and his pants no where to be seen (dun Dun DUN!).

"Erhm… Chikako…" Karin said confused and shocked.

"Yeah Karin?" Chikako asked half-heartedly while drawing faces on Toshiro toes.

"This is hilarious!" Karin yelled. She then burst out laughing and rolling on the floor. Chikako grinned now paying attention (now you pay attention when your work it complimented…). She to laughed along with Karin. After ten minutes the two girls stopped laughing and making fun of Toshiros drawn on body parts.

"What else?" Chikako asked quite seriously with her hand on her chin.

"What else!" Karin repeated. "I doubt we could embarrass him any more" Karin said chuckling.

"There has to be more!" Chikako almost yelled while suddenly standing up. "I got it!" she almost yelled again while jumping.

**All right! Sorry if it was too short for your taste but, that was a good ending place and I'm too tired to keep typing. Plus I don't want to keep my fans waiting! (Like I have any fans…) I hope it doesn't suck and I hope it rocks your noses off! So yeah. Oh! And as for what ever one looks like… well who knows. You picture them your selfs. But I've been picturing Toshiro to be taller (but short for his age) and have shorter hair (refer to vol.51 chapter 462. Note! Do not read words if you are no there yet and don't look at what's happening!). I've been picturing Karin wearing her same tom boy clothes bur with longer hair. Then Chikako… well light brown hair. Fairly (or very) pretty. VERY colorful. Always smiling, of course unless she's seriously into her drawing. Sooo yeah! Cool. I'll update soon and see ya later gaters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoooo! Sorry for not updating over the weekend! But hey, I have a life (not really… I was just doing homework)! Oh and of course I was battling more zombies during the week, so yeah! I hope you like this story and if you want me to do some thing to any one of these characters, I will… just tell me! To be honest I actually have no idea where this is going… I'm not even sure when it will get fluffy. Soo hopefully everything will be funny enough for now that it won't matter if there's no fluff! So yeah… :P **

**Some unknown place later that day**

"Uhhhhhhhh" Toshiro moaned while putting his hand on his forehead. His head hurt like hell! He wasn't sure why, but he didn't care. He had his eyes closed and was lying down. He didn't know where he was or what happened.

"Hey that moan was kind of … cute" said a shy, feminine voice.

"Are you kidding? It was sexy!" Said a more out going, feminine voice.

"I say both" Said a girl but obviously male voice. At that, Toshiro bolted right up opening his eyes. There four girls and one (obviously gay) guy surrounding him.

"Hey he's up!" Two girls squealed in excitement. Toshiro could careless, though. Because he suddenly realized how bare his skin was.

"Where are my clothes?" he whispered.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" He yelled jumping up. He was defiantly having a panic attack and was freaking out. Little did he know, Karin and Chikako were behind a bush that was about two yards away.

"Where am I" Toshiro asked with no emotion at all to one of the girls. He was obviously embarrassed because he had a cherry red blush on his face.

"T-the S-Stanley Park" The girl stuttered while being stared down by Toshiros icy glare. The vain on Toshiro's head throbbed as he tried sensing Karin's and Chikako's reasiu. He immediately found it and glared at the bush two yards away. With his reasiu flaring, he walked up to the bush not saying anything to the group that surrounded him minutes ago.

"Kurosaki, Sasaki, how come I have no clothes on?" Toshiro said closing his eyes trying to stay calm while the anger bubbled inside him. The two girls looked at each other then back at Toshiro.

"I don't know" They both said shrugging.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Toshiro yelled. The group that was previously around Toshiro watched him yell like a mad man.

"Why's he yelling at a bush?" "Who knows" They whispered.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Toshiro yelled while chasing the two girls out of the park. He basically ran after them for two hours. I guess you could say it was the most epic game of tag. They went all over the town. People were slightly curious when they saw the two laughing girls running away but didn't really care. Then they saw Toshiro… oh the stares he got. He didn't notice them of course because he was too busy chasing the two girls.

"Hey Karin, how is it he always finds us?" Chikako asked a bit shocked at how determined the poor boy was.

"You should know this, Chikako…I taught you about it. It's r-" Karin said getting cutoff when she ran into some thing squishy, but smelt good (I know, kind of random).

"Ohhhhh! Karin! How are you? You look so pretty. I like your hair…." Blabbered on a strawberry blonde lieutenant.

"Ow" Karin said rubbing her head. Chikako on the other hand was trying not to laugh at the fact that Karin just ran into this big chested women and what the women was saying to Karin. "Matsumoto, why are you here? I didn't think you came here with Toshiro" Karin asked.

Rangiku frowned and said "I have to bring him back early… Oh! Who's your friend Karin?" Matsumoto squealed at the sight of another girl. A pretty girl.

"I'm Sasaki Chikako!" Chikako said back excitedly. She decided she would like the lady.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!" Rangiku said back just as excited. "But, you can call me Rangiku." She said happily while hugging the girl.

"Same" Chikako only managed to say while be hugged and squished by… "ahem" her assets and eventually let go.

"Have you seen my captain, Karin? I'm sure you were hanging out with him." Matsumoto said with a mischievous smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin asked slightly nervous but hid it with an annoyed tone. She was afraid Rangiku would see Toshiro like he is. He would hate Karin and Chikako (not that he didn't already dislike Chikako, it's just that hate is a stronger word).

"Captain?" Chikako broke in.

"Yes Chikako, captain." Karin said like she should already know this.

"She knows!" Rangiku said excitedly.

" Yeah. My spiritual pressure rubbed off on her because we hung out too much. Then I explained every thing I knew from Kon to Byakuya's kenseikan" Karin explain.

"Ohhh! I see." Matsumoto said smiling at Chikako.

"What?" Chikako said like an idiot. Karin smacked her on the top of her head.

"I told you about soul society and every thing Chikako. Don't say 'What'." Karin told her.

"Oh yeah! Oh so you're a shinigami?" She asked Rangiku.

"Mhm!" Rangiku nodded. "Here to get my cute little captain" Rangiku said hugging her self.

"Your captain? Toshiro is your captain…?" Chikako asked a little shocked.

"Chikako I told you who all the captains were and explained them to you" Karin said a bit hotheaded because she'd have to explain it again probably.

"Oh yeah. Well I got bored and day dreamed when you started talking about this guy name Kenpachi and what bad ass he was, or some thing like that" Chikako said with her finger on her chin remembering what had happened. "So Toshiro is a captain, hmmm. I think I remember you talking about him! You said he was the really cute guy!" Chikako said bursting out laughing. This made Karin furious that her friend would say such a lie in front of Rangiku.

"Waaaah!" Matsumoto squealed. She was excited that her plan would work.

"I never said anything like that" Karin said angrily at the two females.

"Yeah, I lied Rangiku" Chikako said laughing still. This untimely crushed Rangiku. She was back in seconds though (instant regeneration!).

"Doesn't mean it's not true" Rangiku said with a sly smile. Then suddenly a fast, pink object tackled Chikako and Karin and ended up taking Rangiku down with it.

**Alright! Sorry if this bored you at the end…but maybe it didn't! So Rangiku's here, that equal chaos I guess? Right? Right! I wonder what that pink thing was… (note the sarcasm). I bet if that counted as a cliff hanger it'd be one of the worst in history! Just like Vogon poetry, it's painful and just bad (for a cliff hanger). But I don't count it as one so… I WIN! Yeah, okay. I don't own bleach and what not… and if you want to review you can if you don't you don't have to (I get lazy when it comes to reviews too)! :DDDDDDDDD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey! Okay, so last chapter the spelling wasn't the best in my opinion but what ever! I some how got it into my head that proof reading would take too long and my millions of fans were waiting! Not so true. Ah haa ha. Yeah. Oh and I had to say the because of Rah (can't remember the rest of the username…) ****alien hitchhikers are awesome! :DDD!**** If you're wondering why I got this out sooo early it's because the zombies that were chasing me are all Jewish and it's Rosh Shoshanna which means they are on break! So on with the story! :D**

Darn it! Toshiro thought to himself. He lost the two girls he was chasing in the crowds of people walking on the side of the rode and on the sidewalks. There were shops lined up next to each other going down the rode. This was a big shopping place in Karakura. Toshiro realized this was where Matsumoto always went shopping when they came here. He was happy she wasn't here though. It would really suck to run into her when he was like a naked pink cat with four faces. Then it occurred to him he should get some clothes. He was so angry that he forgot!

He immediately went into a store to find people staring at him. One of the workers shooed him out right after he got control of his furious blushing and gave him a free pair of pants. Toshiro put them on while standing in the middle of the sidewalk. People weren't sure what to think of him, but they just ignored him after a while. The pants were kind of big for him and he had no belt. He would just have to hold them up with his hands. Well at least I'm not as exposed, it'd be nice to have a shirt and something to keep my pants up Toshiro thought.

Toshiro concentrated on finding the two girls reasui. When he pinpointed it he ran in the direction it was coming from. When he finally saw them his anger and embarrassed-ness exploded and converted in to sheer power. He ran towards them with a lot of force (considering he's in a stuffy gigia!). When he got there in seconds and was inches from them his pants fell down because he forgot to hold them up. He tripped and ended up tackling the two girls and some thing squishy.

"Argh! Toshiro did you really have to tackle us!" Karin complained at the cotton candy wanna be. Toshiro immediately scrambled up as the three girls got up but fell right away afterwards. The three females just stared at him. Karin and Chikako were almost on the verge of tears for holding in their laughter while Rangiku just stared bewildered.

"Is that you…captain?" Rangiku said falling to the ground laughing. Toshiro got up holding his pants up. He ice (ice baby) glared at the women rolling around almost choking on her outbursts.

"What's with the gangster pants?" Chikako asked. She was disappointed that it crossed his mind to cover his body. She was still happy, though. You could still see her beautiful drawings!

"I didn't want to run around pretty much naked" Toshiro spat back mad at the girl who ruined his work life, which happened to be his only life. Toshiro felt very exposed and he didn't want to stick around. Since he saw that the two girls were watching Rangiku he decided it would be a good time to leave while they weren't watch. As he started walking off Rangiku grabbed his ankle not wanting to see him go because she was afraid she would forget this moment (like that could happen). This resulted in tripping poor Toshiro unfortunately. Although, on the fortunate side he took Karin down and had a soft landing.

"Geesh Toshiro! Did you have to tackle me again? Or was once not enough" Karin once again complained at being tackled. Toshiro didn't listen and just blushed furiously at the situation. Considering how innocent he actually is he was lying on top of a girl… a good looking, bad ass girl. He scrambled to his feet and started walking away to fall again.

"Déjà vu" Chikako said with her pointer finger on her chin. Karin got up and brushed her self off. She healed out a hand to help Toshiro up. He just stared at it like it would eat him then spit him out just shoot poison at him and eat him again.

"What?" Karin asked. She was wondering if he hit his head too hard because this usually wasn't something many people hesitated at. He grabbed it and she pulled him up.

"Thanks" Toshiro said turning around and walking away holding his pants up.

"What happened to my captain?" Rangiku shouted in a asking tone filled with laughter. Chikako and Karin stared at each other for a moment wondering how they should explain this. Then they looked back at Rangiku.

"Well" They said in unison carrying out the el sound. "We pulled a prank on him you see…"Chikako said waiting to see what Rangiku's reaction would be. Rangiku just stared at the two girls in disbelief. No one ever pranks the squad ten captain, no one. If any one dared to ever question what Toshiro would look like with pink hair would turn into a popsicle. These two brave souls pranked him and… and got away with it! The impossible happened is what was going threw Rangiku's mind.

"We decided it would be fun to mess with him" Karin explained. "Er, are you okay Matsumoto?" Karin asked. She had never seen this lady have such a blank stare.

"How… how did you do this! I want to know! I need to know!" Rangiku said excitedly snapping back out of 'noses can't fly' land. Karin then explained the WLS (bahahaa), Chikako's bag of Torture, and making Toshiro's clothes go poof!

**Back to (half naked) Toshiro!**

Toshiro grumpily walked down the side walk to grandma Harus. He knew she would help him and take his mind off things. I mean, considering his life is ruined. He could also probably get a shirt and belt from her too. Anyways, he was supposed to go there before he got 'side tracked' by Chikako and Karin. When he got to her street he wasn't surprised by the looks people gave him for walking to her house and because he was quite an odd sight. When he went up to the door he softly knocked to find a short old women smiling at him with wide eyes. He grumpily stared at her to show he was pretty mad and she motioned him in.

"Oh my, what happened to you Toshiro?" Grandma Haru asked while handing him a shirt.

"Kurosaki and her friend Sasaki thought it'd be fun to prank me" Toshiro explained while throwing on the shirt then sitting down.

"Oh, I see. Well, no harm done" The lady sweetly said. She sat next to Toshiro handing him some tea and candied beans.

"That's not so true. My subordinate saw me and is going to tell every one she sees. She probably even got pictures of me when I wasn't looking." Toshiro told her glumly.

"Yes, well, no physical harm at least" Haru said with one hand on his arm trying to comfort him. Toshiro almost snorted at this. He could careless about physical harm. As the two of them quietly, but comfortably drank their tea they heard some one knocking at the door. Grandma Haru excused herself to go and see who would have the pleasure of coming to her house.

"Hey" Toshiro looked up to find Karin staring at him. "You don't look so happy" Karin said smiling. Toshiro glared at her. It was partly her fault. "It really suites you though…" Karin said while sitting down and eating some of candied beans.

"You little…!" Toshiro said clenching his hands and letting the vain on his forehead throb.

"Pshh, don't get so mad. The hair dye will come out in the shower and the drawing will go away if you scrub them with soap. Unfortunately, I am not so sure how to get the kitty ears off right away. You'll just have to pull on 'em every day until they come off" Karin explained. This made Toshiro feel ten times better.

"Why didn't you say so right away!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"I just got here…" Karin said looking at the guy who was supposed to be a genius. With that, Toshiro took a shower and super subbed his face. The drawing on his torso didn't come off but it didn't matter because no one would see them and the ones on his face got super scrubbed so they were gone. The kitty ears decided to hang out and weren't going any where any time soon.

Once every one was back and sitting on the couch Toshiro asked

"Hey Karin, how come Matsumoto is here?".

"Oh, she said you had to come back earl" Karin said with a frown.

"Then I should probably get going" Toshiro said with a frown also.

"Ah, I think she said she was going to Inoue's" Karin told him as he said his good bye to grandma Haru and herself.

When Toshiro did get to Inoue's he found Rangiku immediately pouncing on him and a confused Orihme. He then realized Rangiku had told not a single soul. The first thought that came to his mind was _what is Matsumoto up to. _

**Okay so this wasn't as funny as the previous chapters in my opinion, but hey a sandwich needs filling, if you catch my drift. Soooo yeah! Captain Kitty Hitsuguya of squad ten! What a extended vacation… (Sarcasm alert!). I wonder why he had to go back and what Rangiku is up to. She probably just go sooo drunk she forgot to tell people… maybe, maybe not! Sooo I don't own bleach and if I did I would make Don Konoji talk even louder… Yeah! Okay until next time! :PPPP **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm sorry! Those damn zombies… D:! Okay I'm not going to make excuses but I was lazy and busy and had school T_T. This chapter is going to be short but, I didn't want to keep waiting to post it. So yeah! So sorry D:! **

_ When Toshiro did get to Inoue's he found Rangiku immediately pouncing on him and a confused Orihme. He then realized Rangiku had told not a single soul. The first thought that came to his mind was what is Matsumoto up to. _

"Captainnnnnn!" Rangiku shouted while hugging the poor boy to death. "I have soooo much to talk to you about~" Rangiku sang mischievously while winking. Toshiro prepared him self for her to be laughing and blurt out the whole story to him like he didn't know, but this was a bit calm.

"Talk to me on the way to Soul Society, Matsumoto" Toshiro told her not wanting to talk about 'that' in front of Orihme.

"Oh, alright" Rangiku said understanding.

"Hey Hitsuguya, how come you have kitty ears?" Orihme asked a bit shocked. She was letting her imagination go too far.

**Orihmes (Innocent) Mind**

Toshiro + (Karin and Yuzu for a day)

Kitty ears?

This can only mean one thing. The three of them must read the same magazines Chizuru reads! The ones with lots of girls in costumes and pose in really funny ways!

**Back to Normal**

"I don't want to talk about it" Toshiro quickly replied. No way was he going to relive what had happened all because some one wondered why he had kitty ears. The fact that he had kitty ears was dreadful, though. Every one would give him even weirder stares and some brave souls would probably let him know they were there just to make sure he knew himself. Momo. Oh, god he thought. She would probably start calling him names and would probably remind him every chance she got. Although, he wasn't sure if he would be reminded every second because Matsumoto was being a bit too casual. Then again, she had just been winking at him and is up to something strange.

"Come on captaiiinnnn!" sang Rangiku as she yanked a surprised Toshiro threw the gate of the bridge between soul society and the living world (I refuse to call it human world anymore because it's not made up of just humans!). It was then quiet and Toshiro started walking. Perhaps Matsumoto wouldn't let him hear the end of it. "I think your kitty ears make you look sexy, captain" Rangiku said innocently while winking at the same time. Perhaps not.

"What are you going on about! That is absolutely absurd and wrong!" Toshiro yelled back feeling his face turn red like a tomato. He did not expect those words to come out of Rangiku's mouth.

"Awww. I was only joking. Now you just look even cuter! You remind me of a stuffed animal" Rangiku said with a big smile. She loved this opportunity to mess with him too much.

"Shut up" Toshiro said in an aggravated tone while looking away.

"Sooooo captain, I bet Shunsui and Kira will love it when I tell them-" Rangiku said smiling until she got cut off by Toshiro.

"I refuse to let you tell any one at all!" Toshiro said furiously.

"Mhhhhhh, no thanks" Rangiku said smiling then skipping away.

"Matsumoootooo!" Toshiro said jogging back up to her.

"Geeesh, captain. I wasn't going to tell anyone-"Matsumoto said until she got cut off again by the kitty boy.

"Oh thank god. Thank you Matsumoto" Toshiro said with such relief in his eyes.

"Hey! I wasn't finished. I won't tell any one as long as you do what I say for two hours a day" Matsumoto proposed happily.

"Five minutes" Toshiro replied not wanting to be a slave for that long. Anything could happen in two hours. _Any thing. _

"one hour" Matsumoto tried to bargain.

"No" Toshiro refused.

"Half and hour" Matsumoto bargained again thinking it was reasonable.

"No. Ten minutes at max." Toshiro bargained back. He figured nothing much could really happen in ten minutes like it could in two hours.

"Deal!" Matsumoto closed.

The two finally got to the gates of the soul society and exited the bridge of the worlds. Unfortunately, Toshiro was too caught up in Matsumoto's and his deal that he forgot about his little cute kitty ears… and exited through the gate and into the open. The two guards stared and stared at him. Then they stared some more at until Toshiro interrupted them.

"Is there something wrong?" Toshiro asked bitterly. He still hadn't remembered his dreaded kitty ears… The two guards weren't quit sure how to reply until Matsumoto silently put her finger up to her lips to signal them to be quiet. There was no way any women loving men could not help but follow orders when Matsumoto was in such a provocative pose.

"No! Nothing at all, Captain Hitsuguya!" The men replied franticly in a formal way. Toshiro wondered about them then got over it when Matsumoto's voice nearly cut him in half.

"Captain~! We start the deal now!"

"WHAT!"

"Okay! Go give Kenpachi a hug then come back to the office in under six minutes. Oh, and get me some sake at the 11th on your way back." Matsumoto said gleefully then shun poeing back to the 10th. The guards stared at Hitsuguya astounded that Matsumoto gave him orders. And such ridiculous ones too! They waited to see what he would do. The both gasped when they saw him finally sigh and disappear towards the 11th.

**Okay so next chapter little kitty shiro is going to give Kenken a hug and get some sake…. What could possibly go wrong? NOTHING right? Who knows… but I ain't sayin' anything so DEAL WITH IT! Have a nice day :P **


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro fumed. He had to go and give Captain Kenpachi a hug. That's just plain wrong! He sighed when he finally made it to the 11th . Kenpachi was probably in the training grounds with a lot of other full grown men around him. Well, maybe no one would be there because they're afraid of him wanting to fight him? Well Yachiru could be there except she's usually bouncing around all of seritei. Toshiros brain started coming up with all the possible scenerios to the point his brain was almost about to explode until his thoughts were interupted.

"Captain Hitsuguya?" Yumichika Ayasegawa questioned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Ikkaku said bored and not caring of the presence of a captain. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes to calm down.

"I was looking for Captain Kenpachi" Toshiro said quite formally.

"Oh? Ikkaku and I were going to the training grounds and he's probably there. You can come with us. Just make sure to stay a good five feet away from me though! I'm too beautiful to be close to-" Ayasegawa blabberd on until cut off.

"Yeah, what ever. Lets go" Ikkkau demanded boredly. Then the three made there way to the training grounds. As they made there way Ikkaku noticed some thing.

"Hey, Yumichika" Ikkaku nudged the other very feminine man. "Is it just me or does Frosty have kitty ears?" Ikkaku asked. Yumichika looked over at the small captain and gasped. He then stopped causing Ikkaku and Hitsuguya looked over at Yumichika and to stop to.

"hideous!" Yumichika exclaimed while pointing a finger at Hitsuguya. Hitsuguya just stared at the guy and tried to keep his temper and tempature down. He sighed and rolled his eyes knowing that Yumichika thought that every thing that didn't involve him wasn't beautiful. Then to Toshiro's disbelief Yumichika and Ikkaku started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two yelled out as they toppled over holding there tummies. Toshiro just stared at the two bewildered. He just couldn't compensate what exactly they were laughing at.

"He has HAHAA he has HAAAAAAAAAA he, he, BAHAHA" Yumichika tried to say. Then it hit Toshiro. He immediately brought his hands to his head to feel soft kitty ears viciously attached to his head. His face got red like a tomato as he growled in embarrassment and anger.

"STOP LAUGHING" Hitsuguya yelled at the two laughing goons. "I AM A CAPTAIN! AS A HIGHER RANKING OFFICER YOU SHOULD NOT LAUGH AT ME!" Toshiro yelled out the small lecture. Toshiro then proceeded to leave the two and go to the training grounds. He only had about four more minutes to get the job done.

When he finally got to the training grounds he saw Kenpachi surrounded by a bunch of unconscious men and Yachiru eat a bag of candy. No one noticed him at first because Yachiru likes candy too much and Kenpachi was bored and staring at the unconscious men. Kenpachi then shrugged and turned around to see Toshiro sneeking up towards him.

Toshiro was planning to sneakily come up and hug him and run away so fast Kenpachi wouldn't know who hugged him. To bad he turned around though. Kenpachi stared at Toshiro then smiled. He had a worthy challenger. He didn't even realize he had kitty ears.

"Hey kid, i challenge you to a fight" Kenpachia demanded with his creepy signature grin of epic gruesomeness.

"Sorry but no. I need to talk to you for... captain business." Toshiro lied. He then walked up to Kenpachi until he was just a foot and a half away from him.

"Only if you fight me!" Kenpachi demanded knowing he would probably win.

"Fine. After we talk" Toshiro lied once again. Kenpachi rolled his eyes then nodded towards Toshiro to continue. Toshiro gulped then realized he probably only had a couple of minutes left. He shun poed towards Kenpachi then gave him a quick hug. He then proceeded to flash step his way outa there as quick as possible.

"The hell?" Kenpachi asked.

"OOOOoooOO! Snowey hugged Kenken! Kenken i think snowy likes likes you!" Yachiru gasped like the little kid she was.

"I want to fight! God damn it! Kenpachi shouted frustratingly.

As Toshiro shun poed back he saw Ikkaku and Yumichika still laughing. As he passed them he kicked both of them in the head with out them realizing it was him because he was going at hyper speed. On his way back to the tenth he stopped at the small sake stand. The man selling sake stared at him because he was just a youngster who shouldn't be drinking. Toshiro just put money down and took a bottle without and explanation and vanished before the sake seller. He then made it back to his office.

**With Matsumoto **

"Oh Orihme! Taicho is staring to realize his undeniable love for Karin! I can't wait for- OH SHOOT! Taichos on his way back i have to go sorry!" Matsumoto rushed as she hung up the phone. She then picked up her brush and grabbed a random sheet and put it infront of her. Toshiro then ran into the room hoping he made it on time. "Taicho! You made it just in time!" Matsumoto assured him even though she didn't track how long it took him.

Toshiro took a huge breath a threw the sake bottle at Matsumoto hoping it would break and smash her brains out. Of course she caught it swiftly and popped the top off and took a swig.

"Taicho, we have to go to Unahana's okay? Okay let's go!" Matsumoto said excitedly while pulling Toshiro along despite his protests.

**At Captain Unohana's Office**

"Captain Hitsuguya I'm afraid that your health is in trouble" Captain Unohana started. Matsumoto litterly dragged him all the way there into her office. Toshiro sat on one of her couches while Matsumoto and Unohana sat on the once across from him. Toshiro started to panic when he heard Unohana say the words. His health was in danger? What could be wrong with him? "No need to worry Captain Hitsuguya. It will be easy enough to fix as long as you try. You see the soutaichou, the captains, and many of your subordinates think you've been working to hard" Toshiro immediatly saw where this was going and was about to protest before Unohana smiled at in a deathly way (it always gives me the chills when i see her do this). "I wouldn't protest Captain. The soutaichou has ordered you to recover. And to recover you are being sent to the world of the living for a year." Unohanah paused so Toshiro could soak this all in. Toshiros mouth was wide open and his eyes were popping out his head. He had to stay in the world of the living for a year... A YEAR! WHAT ABOUT WORK! The tenth will go down in flames if he's not there for it! Matsumoto won't work! The paper work... OH THE PAPER WORK! IT WOULD PILE UP AND DROWN HIM WHEN HE WOULD GET BACK! "We are going to let you visit each month and we have hired several people to do the paperwork for you." Unohana said smiling more motherly to help calm Toshiro. Toshiro took a deep breath.

"When am I leaving?" Toshiro asked.

"Tomorow" Unohana replied. Oh god thought Toshiro.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! OH EM GEEEEEE! The world of the living! For a YEAR! What will happen? Where will little snow kitty live? What will he do? Bet you guys didn't see this coming...! Okay i'll try to update soon! Until then SEE YA LATER GATERS! :DDDD**


End file.
